The Hero and The Murderer
by RavenExpert
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is suspected for a murder and thus he is exiled from the school life and his family. He gives up on it until a transfer student comes in and help him out to unravel the true mysteries of the murders. Rated T for blood, violence, and bad languages.
1. Hatred

The Hero and The Murderer

by RavenExpert

Rated T for blood, violence, and bad languages.

One-Shot version in another site.

Human names only.

Chapter 1: Hatred

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

_"This is the fourth murder for the week. There is still no clue about the killer, and the police are currently in an edge."_

...

The fourth murder of the week... This is just crazy. I can't imagine who will want to use their time to kill someone else. I mean, why people kill each other anyway? It's just a waste of time, if you ask me.

Watching news while preparing to go to school is one of my habits. That includes drinking black tea and eating some fish and chips. Some people said that I'm like an old man, but I can't erase my habit, you know?

The school I'm enrolling is the Hetalia High School, an international school with lots of foreign students from the world, including me. I left my family because of my transfer to this school during middle school. I haven't met them again ever since that time. It's not like they want to meet me anyway. We hate each other.

I wear by usual school uniform, which consists of a simple, white long-sleeved shirt with dark blue trousers. However, I usually wear a green checkered vest too, for variation. But since today is still during the winter season, so I wear the blue uniform jacket instead of the vest.

Once I've tied the tie, I turn off the TV and head to school... Even though I'm not into it.

I just lead a normal life, in a normal school with normal friends. But nothing changes. Every day is just plain boring.

...

"Good morning!"

"Mornin'"

...

Each students greet others in the morning. The same routine everyday.

"Morning, Arthur!"

"Oh, yeah. Morning."

One or two students usually do so with me. I just greet back, since it's rude not to do so. I quickly get to my desk and prepare my stuffs. Several minutes later, the teacher comes in and starts the homeroom session.

...

* * *

...

"Alright, Arthur Kirkland, please answer this question." He calls for me... I guess I have to go, huh? Let's see... it's about simple derivation... I can do this, I think.

I take the marker and write the answer that I've thought about during few seconds before going forward.

"Is this okay, teach?" I put down the marker as soon as I finish it.

"Yup, the perfect answer. As expected from the top student."

I return to my seat since I don't want to hear the rest. Sure I can do it, but are you sure that you have to elaborate the whole thing? Give me a break.

...

* * *

...

The final bell rings and the students start to go home, one after another. I pack my stuffs and prepare myself to go home too. I don't have club activities, so I can go straight home.

But... I don't like this at all...

...

I'm passing the usual alley since it's the fastest way to get home. When I'm passing it, I see someone is sitting, leaning against the brick wall. It's a dark place, so hardly anyone notices it. I don't know what or who's that, but why is he or she sleeping in this place? He'll catch a cold. It's the winter season, you know.

So I go to that person, and try to wake him up. "Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." He doesn't wake up.

I try to shake him harder, but... _What's this? There's something slippery on his body..._ I look at my hand, and it turns out that my palms have blood on it. Wait... Blood!?

"Hey! Are you alright!"

As I try to wake him up, I hear someone screaming behind me. I look back, and it's a woman. "A-a murder! S-someone, call the police!"

_Crap! If I stay here, I'll be sued as a murderer!_ I take my cellphone and call for 911 immediately.

...

"Are you the first discoverer?" An officer asks me few questions. I answer as honest as I can, but some people calls me the killer since they saw me with the victim. But I didn't do it...

"So this is the fifth murder, huh? Whoever the killer is, they must have a great skill to mutilate the victim like this.

...

First of all, sorry that I didn't elaborate the condition of the victim, since it's too horrible.

...

"Anyway, please come to the police station. We need to ask for more information."

I nod silently, since I can't evade this one.

* * *

...

I go home pretty late since the police asked me a lot of things. It's already dark by the time I get home. I turn on the lights and the air conditioner in my room. I haven't eaten anything ever since evening since I was in the police station... It's so tiring...

As usual, I turn on the TV to watch the news. It's starring about the murders again.

_"The fifth one of the serial murders just occurred later this evening. According to the discoverer, the victim was mutilated and was located at a dark alley in a street. Further information about the killer is still unknown, and the serial murder might continue on."_

_This again... This won't end, huh?_ I change to my usual casual clothes before sorting my school stuffs.

This is where all begins.

As I'm drinking a cup of tea, I hear my front door is knocked. I don't live in an apartment, since my family owns a house near my high school. No one's living here besides me though. I kinda wonder who's on the door.

"Alright, please wait a minute." I put my cup of tea on the table, and then I go to answer the door. Behind the door, is the group of policeman. I think they are the ones in the station. "May I help you?"

"You're Arthur Kirkland, correct?"

"Yeah?"

He shows his police ID card. "I'm sorry, but you have been added to our list as the suspect of the serial murder case."

_...What? This is a joke, right...?_ "I-I'm sorry, but I don't understand..."

"Someone gave us an evidence of your actions. We have to take you into custody."

"Wait a sec! There must be some kind of mistake! I don't do it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Every single suspects say so." He takes a handcuff. "I don't want to use violence, kid. But please come calmly if you want this to end okay."

...

There's one thing important to note from now on; I hate my own life.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Hi all. This here's RavenExpert with new story. The One-Shot version of this one is posted on . Please visit it and read it if you want. It's under the same name. I don't have much confidence with this one, but I posted here because someone requested a longer version, so there we go. When I'm in storywrite, I realized that writing with first-person and present tense is quite fun. I must try this one to my new stories too._**

**_And please don't get it wrong. As I said in my profile, the user who posted the One Shot version is the same person as me.  
_**

**_Anyways, please read and review!_ **


	2. Changes

The Hero and The Murderer

by RavenExpert

Rated T for blood, violence, and bad languages.

One-Shot version in another site.

Human names only.

Chapter 2: Changes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

* * *

...

The police shows a photograph of someone. They look at me with suspicious eyes as I examine it. There's no mistaking it. The one in the picture is me. But, I don't get it. I'm not the one doing it! This clearly lacks evidence! Someone could photo-shop this in the first place, yeah? Just to frame me! I don't have a connection in the first place!

"Sir, I don't have any kind of connections with the victims. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, we're looking into that right now. But ever since we've been given this piece of proof, we can't let our eyes go of you. Every piece of clue must be gathered in order to end it."

"That's a nice way of putting it, but this isn't like the police to rush it up!"

"Why don't you stay calm until we investigate your background?"

_This is madness. I know that I want a change, but not this kind of change!_ I stop talking and just lower my head. This police won't hear any of it anyway. He's so stubborn.

"Anyway, tell us everything you know."

_Like I can give any explanation... I don't know..._

I keep quiet. I don't even know what I'm going to do. The police keeps on staring at me. Then, I notice that one of the officers are whispering something to the policeman that is interrogating me. After they're done, the policeman turns his face towards me. "Alright, kiddo. You're free to go."

"...What?"

"I said you're free to go." The policeman lights up a cigarette. "There's another case going on. We'll leave you for now, so go home and have a rest."

By another case, personally I think it has something to do with the murders. Can't be sure, but... What in the blazes is going on here...? Thinking too much won't do I guess, so I decide to go back home.

* * *

...

The next day, I go to school as usual, but... something is different. Everyone starts to look at me suspiciously and no one has the courage to approach me, no matter what I do. How does that rumor spread so fast, anyway...?

Everyone avoid me at all costs. I can't blame them. The one in front of their eyes is someone who is suspected for committing serial violent murder case. But, it's not like I want to become a murderer... I am not a murderer to begin with! My heart is yelling and shouting, but the words don't make it to my mouth. Their gossips get into my ears. I can totally hear them whispering about me. I think, from today they will label me as the murderer.

...

The gossip continues on for about a week. My usual friends are avoiding me for an obvious reason, and the whole student were suspicious of my every action.

After school, I go home as usual. I find something I can totally expect. My front door and walls are painted in red words. In one look I know that they are cursing words, hoping me to disappear soon and surrender myself to the police. I can't do such things, for I am not the murderer. I ignore the writings and enter my house. I feel that these days are going to last forever...

* * *

"Alright, class, we are going to have a new transfer student. Please come in."

A new transfer student... Not that I care anyway.

"Come in!"

Okay, now the new guy comes in... If I have to describe him, he's annoying, especially his accent. He's clearly an American. I know that accent. "Hiya, guys~! My name is Alfred F. Jones! Let's get along with each other!" He makes a peace sign. He's obnoxious. No word is better than that.

"Alright then, pick any empty seat you like. We'll begin our class shortly."

I only look towards the window with a bored-looking face. I hate this life, and I think I will always hate it.

* * *

Break time finally arrives, and I quickly leave my class. I don't want to hear any nasty rumors again. My ears are enough and my brain can't take it.

That's when this happens.

"Hey, uh..." That Alfred guy grabs my arm. "Do you know which way to the cafeteria? You know, I'm new and all, so..."

I sigh heavily. I only shove my arm from him, but he grabs me again. "C'mon, dude! Can you tell me?"

"You're such a bother. Why do I have to help you?"

"Um, is it because you're the one I'm talking to?"

I grit my teeth. "You're such an idiot." This time I really shove my hand away and leave him alone. I don't know where he goes, and nor do I care. I go to a grassy field behind the school to relax myself. I can't stand people spouting nonsense towards me. I lay myself down on the grass while crossing my arms behind my head.

The nice breeze really picking out on me softly... until this happens again.

Alfred throws a piece of bread on my chest. I look up, and I see him smiling and grinning like an idiot. "Yo! You haven't eaten yet, yeah? Here you go!"

I go to my sitting position as I hold the bread. "Why are you here? I don't remember asking any kind of food from you."

"It's because you looked so lonely, you know? Don't you have any friends to talk to?"

I turn away. "Friends... who needs them?"

"Dude, humans can't live alone! Try socializing for once!"

"Who needs them? In the end, friends will betray you, no matter how you look at it."

"Oh yeah? But I won't!"

"...What?"

His next words really gets into me. I can't be angry, but I can't be happy either.

"Then, I will become your friend!"

Is this guy really an idiot? "Why do you want to become friends with someone who is always alone!? Just go away!"

"Nuh-uh, dude. I will become a hero one day, and I won't let anyone be sad because I'm a hero!"

"Hero? Give me a break! Heroes don't exist!"

"Well, if they don't, then I'll just have to become the first one!"

I can't believe it... What are you? Who are you? Why are you insistent on becoming my friend...? In the end, friends are nothing but an illusion. They will betray you in the end...

He stretches his hand towards me. "My name is Alfred F. Jones. How about you?"

I refuse to shake hands with him. What's the point? "Why are you asking for my name?"

"It's because we are going to be friends from now on! I can't keep calling you with "you"!"

What's the point in making friends? This is all so stupid... However, for some reason I believe in those words he spouts. For some reason I know that he won't let me down.

"Dude, you okay? Your eyes are tearing up."

"T-tearing up!? S-shut up! That's not it at all!" I quickly rub my eyes. It's true that my eyes are blurred for that second...

"Are you that moved by my awesome words?"

"I told you to shut up!"

I notice that he keeps on stretching his hand. Does he... really want to shake hands with me? I don't know why but I realize that I can't let him keep on doing this. His hand will get tired.

"A-arthur..."

"Hmm?"

"My name... is Arthur Kirkland..."

"Well then Arthur, nice meeting you!"

From that point on, I never know that a simple encounter will bring a lot of changes in my life...

...

* * *

**_A/N: Well, not reviewed or not, I just like this story. Please review though :P. Original one-shot in storywrite . com (erase the space), under the same title._**


End file.
